BlackAndWhite
by FanFictionGirl120
Summary: Triplets Sydney, Skylar, and Sadie Evans Are ANYTHING But Ordinary. They're ELECTRIC. It Was Believed That There Were Only 16 Electric Children (Right? I Can't Remember .3.) But When They Realize That There Are 3 More It's A Race Against Time On Who Can Get The Last 3 Children First. Will It Be The Resistance/Electroclan? Or Will The Elgen Find Them First?


::MichaelVey - BlackAndWhite::

~#[[FanFictionGirl120]]#~️

* * *

 **Dossier: The Electric Youths**

 **1\. Michael Vey:** Michael is the most powerful of all the electric children and leader of the Electroclan. He is steadily increasing in power, which may be connected to his Tourette's syndrome.

Power: Ability to shock people through direct contact or conduction. He can also absorb other electric children's powers.

:::

 **2\. Ostin Liss:** Ostin is very intelligent, with an IQ of 155, which puts him at the same level as the average Nobel Prize winner. He is one of the original three members of the Electroclan and Michael's best friend.

Power: A Nonel - Not Electric

:::

 **3\. Taylor Ridley:** Taylor is one of the original three members of the Electroclan. She and Michael discovered each other's powers at Meridian High School, which they were both attending. She is Michael's girlfriend.

Power: Ability to temporarily scramble the electric synapses in the brain, causing confusion. She can also read people's minds, but only when touching them.

:::

 **4\. Abigail:** Along with Ian, Sadie, Skylar and McKenna, Abigail was held captive by the Elgen for many years because she refused to follow Hatch. She joined the Electroclan after escaping from the Elgen Academy's prison known as Purgatory.

Power: Ability to temporarily stop pain by electrically stimulating certain parts of the brain, She must be touching the person to do so.

:::

❤️ **5\. Bryan:** Bryan is one of Hatch's Glows. He spends most of his time playing video games and annoying Kylee.

Power: The ability to create highly focused electricity that allows him to cut through objects, especially metal.

:::

 **6\. Grace:** Grace was living with the Elgen but joined the Electroclan when they defeated Hath at the Elgen Academy. She has been working and living with the resistance but has not been on any missions with the Electroclan.

Power: Grace is a "human flash drive," able to transfer and store large amounts of electronic data.

:::

 **7\. Ian** **:** Along with McKenna, Sadie, Skylar and Abigail, Ian was held captive by the Elgen for many years because he refused to follow Hatch. He joined the Electroclan after escaping from the Elgen Academy's prison known as Purgatory.

Power: Ability to see using electrolocation, which is the same way sharks and eels see through muddy or murky water.

:::

 **8\. Jack:** Jack spends a lot of time in the gym an is very strong. He is also excellent with cars. Originally one of Michael's bullies, he joined the Electroclan after being bribed to help Michael rescue his mother from Dr. Hatch.

Power: A Noel - Not Electric

❤️ **9\. Kylee** **:** One of Hatch's Glows, she spends most of her time shopping, along with her best (and only) friend, Tara.

Power: Born with the ability to create electromagnetic power, she is basically a human magnet.

:::

 **10\. McKenna:** Along with Ian, Sadie, Skylar and Abigail, McKenna was held captive by the Elgen for many years because she refused to follow Hatch. She joined the Electroclan after escaping from the Elgen Academy's prison known as Purgatory.

Power: Ability to create light and heat. She can heat herself to more than three thousand Kelvins.

:::

 **11.** **Nichelle:** Nichelle was Hatch's enforcer over the rest of the electric children until he abandoned her during the battle at the Elgen Academy. Although everyone was nervous about it, the Electroclan recruited her to join them on their mission to save Jade Dragon. She has become a loyal Electroclan member.

Power: Nichelle acts as an electrical ground and can both detect and drain the powers of the other electric children. She can also, on a weaker level than Tessa, enhance the other children's powers.

:::

❤️ **12\. Quentin:** Quentin is smart and the leader of Hatch's Glows. He is regarded by the Elgen as second-in-command, just below Hatch.

Power: Ability to create isolated electromagnetic pulses, which lets him take out all electrical devices within twenty yards.

:::

❤️ ****13. Sydney Evans***:** Sydney is one of Hatch's Glows, Sydney, Skylar, and Sadie were all adopted by the same family when they were born, Sydney spends most of her time shopping with Kylee and Tara. She is Torstyn's girlfriend.

Power: Born with the ability of electrical manipulation, which allows Sydney to create, shape and manipulate electricity over charged particles (such as electrons and/or protons).

Elgen scientists suspect that with enough training and refining with her powers Sydney might be able to redirect powers as well as copy the other electric children's powers for only a certain amount of time once after touching them. (DUN, DUN, DUNNN)

:::

 ****14. Sadie Evans***:** With Ian, Skylar, Abigail, and McKenna, Sadie was held captive by the Elgen for many years because she refused to follow Hatch. She joined the Electroclan after escaping from the Elgen Academy's prison known as Purgatory.

Power: Born with the ability to release and surround herself in/with electricity for defensive and/or offensive purpose, allowing Sadie to become almost untouchable for a certain amount of time.

:::

 ****15. Skylar Evans***:** With Ian, Sadie, Abigail, and McKenna, Skylar was held captive by the Elgen for many years because he refused to follow Hatch. He joined the Electroclan after escaping from the Elgen Academy's prison known as Purgatory.

Power: Ability to repel and attract matter with energy regardless of its mass or move objects in a manner similar to telekinesis for a certain amount of time. His powers are similar to Kylee's but differ in a way.

:::

 **16** **. Tanner:** After years of mistreatment by the Elgen, Tanner was rescued by the Electroclan from the Peruvian Starxource plant and has been staying with the resistance so he has a chance to recover. He carries deep emotional pain from the crimes Dr. Hatch forced him to commit.

Power: Ability to interfere with the electrical navigation systems of aircraft and cause them to malfunction and crash. His powers are so advanced that he can do this from the ground.

:::

❤️ **17\. Tara:** Tara is one of Hatch's Glows. She and Taylor were adopted by different families after they were born, and Tara has lived with Hatch and the Elgen since she was six years old.

Power: Tara's abilities are similar to her twin sister, Taylor's in that she can disrupt normal electronic brain functions. Through years of training and refining her powers, Tara has learned to focus on specific parts of the brain in order to create emotions such as fear or joy.

Working with the Elgen scientists, she has learned how to create mental illusions, which, among other things, allows her to make people appear as someone or something else.

:::

 **18\. Tessa:** Tessa escaped from the Elgen at the Starxource plant in Peru and lived in the Amazon jungle for six months with an indigenous tribe called the Amacarra. She joined the Electroclan after the tribe rescued Michael from the Elgen and brought them together.

Power: Tessa's abilities are the opposite of Nichelle's-she is able to enhance the powers of the other electric children.

:::

❤️ **19\. Torstyn:** Torstyn is one of Hatch's Glows and was instrumental to the Elgen in building the original Starxource plants. Although they were initially enemies, Torstyn is now loyal to Quentin and acts as his bodyguard.

Power: One of the more ruthless and lethal of the electric children. Torstyn can create microwaves.

 **20\. Wade:** Wade was Jack's best friend and joined the Electroclan at the same time he did. He died in Peru when the Electroclan was surprised by an Elgen guard.

Power: A Nonel - Not electric.

 **21\. Zeus:** Zeus was kidnapped by the Elgen as a young child and lived for many years as one of Hatch's Glows. He joined the Electroclan when they escaped from the Elgen Academy. His real name is Leonard Frank Smith.

Power: Ability to "throw" electricity from his body.

* * *

Until Next Time FanFictionLovers!

Yours Truly,

FanFictionGirl120 ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ก้้้้้้้้้้้

❤️ [[*DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MICHAEL VEY!*]]❤️


End file.
